


Believe It Or Not

by TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Anon wanted babysitting, Anon asks and Anon receives, Cas is responsible, Dean is... less responsible, Fluff, M/M, They’re both humans, babysitting au, est relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday/pseuds/TheSelfHatingAngelOfThursday
Summary: In which Cas is just a babysitter trying to make his way through college and have a decent dinner every once in a while. And his boyfriend will not allow him to do his job alone.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Believe It Or Not

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with another cheesy ass title and cliche one shot. On my tumblr, I take requests for one shots, and I got an anonymous ask for Destiel babysitting. So, enjoy!

_I’m babysitting tonight._ Cas types with a slight laugh as he turns off his car. _I can’t just come over whenever you want me to, Dean_.

A couple minutes later, he receives, _u know u wanna_ , and he definitely warrants a laugh from Cas, now curled up in the front seat, glad he arrived at the Harris abode early.

_I know I want to eat dinner sometimes. He_ responds, shaking his head.

_Text me the address Ill meet u there_ Dean texts back, and Cas sighs, opening the door and stepping out of his vehicle.

_I’ll send you my location. Don’t come ‘till later. Parents are still here. This is not an excuse to hang out, though. You’re helping me with the kids._ Cas shoots back, and he smiles when he receives a message with an emoticon holding his hands up and _Yes sir._

As Cas walks up to the house, he puts away his phone, fixes his hair, brushes off his button up shirt, and checks his shoes just before knocking on the door.

A beautiful black woman opens the door, smiling brightly and brushing off her red dress. “Castiel, you’re just on time. Come in.” She holds the door further open, holding her arm out as if to beckon him in.

He steps inside, smiling at her and glancing around. “Mrs. Harris. It’s nice to see you.” 

“Yeah. It’s been a while, huh? You were a junior last time I saw you, right? You look so grown up. Dress the same, though.” She teases, closing the door behind him and leading him over to the kitchen. “I’d love to talk, but I’ve gotta go finish getting ready. You still have all our contacts, right?”

Cas nods, standing next to the kitchen counter and smiling as she walks away. He makes an assessment of the house. It’s cozy, and perhaps a little small for a family of four, but still much better than his apartment he shares with Gabriel and Balthazar. And definitely better than his old homes. The living room is the biggest room in the house, with a brown couch and a TV set. There’s stuff sprawled over the coffee table and the floor, various clothes and toys. Overall, though, it’s fairly neat for housing a three and six year old.

There are two hallways, one long and one short, that go off of the living room. One leads to the laundry room and second bathroom. The other leads to the bedrooms, with Mr. and Mrs. Harris’ bedroom at the very end, and Mia’s room on the right, and Jacob’s on the left. The kitchen is on the other side of the living room, so that the hallways are between the living room and the kitchen, and really, it’s a rather nice one. He knows Dean will probably have a field day with it if Cas lets him.

Cas only got to meet Jacob twice, when he was sixteen. The first time was a week after he was born, and Cas got to hold him and feed him. The second time was when Jacob was about two months old, and Cas had a job here. It was fun, but a little stressful. Mia was three at the time, and she was a little reckless. All over the place. He was used to it, of course, but taking care of a baby too was an interesting experience.

Mia runs out of her room, grinning. Her hands are covered in marker and her hair sticking out in every which way. Cas smiles, dropping down to a squat to greet her.

“Cas-tiel!” She runs to him, pulling him into a hug. She always emphasizes the last syllable of his name, he remembers. Perhaps to ensure she gets it right. He wonders if her mom coached her.

“Ah, so you do remember me.” Cas laughs. He hugs her back, squeezing her a little tight for a moment, before letting her go. “It’s good to see you. You’re so big.” He grins, standing up. “Were you coloring?” 

She nods. “I drew a picture of Jacob and me and mom and dad! Wanna see?” She asks, bouncing on her toes and already taking his hand.

“Sure. But can we see your brother first? I wanna say hi.” He smooths her hair down, before starting to walk with her as she nods and pulls him off to Jacob’s room.

Before they reach the door, the Harrises come down and walk up to Cas, bidding him goodbye.

He nods, waving and promising the same thing he always does. “Dinner at 6:30, bedtime at 7:45, and the house will be ready for you by 8:15.” He also makes a rather strange request.

“Would you mind if I invited a friend? He’s a rather good cook and he’ll help me with the kids.”

“Oh, sure hon, if you want. I trust you.” Mrs. Harris grins, before starting the walk out with her husband.

Cas nods, smiling and sending his location to Dean, before walking to Jacob’s room with Mia. 

In his room, Jacob is sitting down cross legged, playing with some big blocks, building them up and then breaking them down, and turning them into different shapes. The sight makes Cas smile, and he steps forward, sitting down in front of the kid and inviting Mia to sit next to him. She does. 

“Hi, Jacob.” Cas says softly, and Jacob looks up, his big brown eyes even darker than the last time Cas had seen them.

“Hello.” Jacob holds out a block, offering it to Castiel like a knight would a sword. 

Cas happily takes it, examining it. “Thank you. My name is Cas. I’m gonna be watching you tonight.”

“I know.” Jacob smiles sweetly, standing up and walking around the pile of blocks and over to Cas, taking the red block out of his hands and placing it on top.

So, it’s selfish to have favorites.

But Cas might have one now.

* * *

Dean walks up to the house, glancing down at his jeans and his old Zeppelin shirt. Okay, so maybe he’s a little underdressed, but at least he’s not overdressed like Cas surely is. He smiles a bit at the thought, before knocking on the door. He hears Cas yell, “Mia, that’s my friend Dean, can you go get the door?” 

And yes, Dean laughs a bit at ‘friend,’ but he’s sure Cas hardly said it with a straight face, so he doesn’t feel bad.

In a minute, a little girl with dark brown curly hair and brown eyes opens the door, smiling. “Are you Dean?” She asks, the door still mostly closed. 

“Yep, that’s me. Are you Mia?”

Her grin grows and she hops up and down just a little. “Mhm! Come in, Castiel is making dinner for us.” She pulls the door open all the way, and Dean steps inside. 

“He’s making dinner, huh? I thought he’d let me cook.” Dean chuckles lightly, looking around. It’s quaint, but cozy. Bigger than his place next to his work, so maybe he shouldn’t say cozy, but still.

“We eat at 6:30. He says he would have, but you were late. Jacob and me are watching TV, if you wanna watch with us.” She says, already tugging his arm. 

“I’m gonna go check on Cas, Kay? But I’ll come hang out with you in a second. Is Jacob your little brother?”

“Yep! The kitchen’s over there.” She points past the living room, before going to sit on the couch with a small form that Dean assumes is Jacob.

Dean walks over to the kitchen, and stands there for a moment, leaning against the counter and watching Cas, head cocked to the side and lips curled in a light smile. He’s at the stove, stirring pasta and humming a song that Dean recognizes from his mixtape.

After a minute, Cas starts talking without turning his head. “Dean, if you’re just gonna stand there, can you hand me the pasta sauce?” 

Dean laughs softly and grabs a small jar, walking over and handing it to Cas over his shoulder, one hand on the other man’s waist. 

“Back off.” Cas laughs, turning his head to look at Dean. “We’re babysitting, not hanging out.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean smiles, pouring the sauce into a pot for Cas and turning on another part of the stove for it. “You didn’t wait for me to start cooking?”

“No, I have to feed them at 6:30, and you weren’t here by six. It’s just a pot of pasta.” Cas shrugs. “Do me a favor, go watch the kids? I’ll let you know when food’s done.” He glances over his shoulder, before leaning over and pressing a light peck to Dean’s lips. 

Dean shakes his head, stepping back. “All I ask for is one night of hanging out with my boyfriend, and this is what I get.” He laughs.

“You invited yourself, Dean.”

Dean waves him off, walking into the living room and sitting down. “Hey, guys, whatcha watchin’?” He asks, looking at the kids beside him.

Jacob, the little boy, is still intently watching the show, but Mia turns to him and grins. “Scooby Doo!”

“Oh really?” Dean leans back, crossing his legs at the ankles. “One of my favorite shows.”

“Really? Me too.” She smiles, and she begins telling him in depth about the episode they’re on.

Dean listens intently, his arm slung over the back of the couch.

* * *

When dinner is done, Dean runs out to his car. Cas doesn’t _really_ question it, but he’s mildly concerned.

“Dean, they are three and six years old, they are too young to have giant slices of pie all on their own.”

“Cas, I was probably eating ‘giant slices of pie’ when I was three.” Dean says arguably, holding up the container. “Come on. You can look the other way and pretend you didn’t even notice.” He laughs. “Two growing young kids need them some pie.” He sets the container down, opening it up. “It’s apple! A fruit.”

“I don’t think apple pie falls under the fruit category of the food pyramid.”

“It’s got grains too.”

“It doesn’t fall under there either, Dean.”

“Pleeeeaaase, Cas? We’ll be good!” Mia jumps up and down. “Mama gives me pie sometimes, so you can too.”

Cas sighs, looking at Jacob, who’s now sitting in his arms. “You want some pie?”

“Yeah.” He grins, nodding. “Please Cas?” And once again, those big brown eyes have Cas suckered in, and he sighs.

“Okay.” He says lightly, before looking at Dean. “I’ll never forgive you for this, you know.”

“Yeah yeah, you know you love it.” Dean smirks a bit, before starting to cut the pie, serving up four equally large slices. Cas simply shakes his head. 

“I’ll share with Jacob. You can have my piece.” Cas says. 

Dean simply shrugs, taking the last piece. “More for me.”

Cas takes one slice between him and Jacob, and hands Mia a slice. “Table?” He asks. 

They all go sit down at a little round table, and if Cas sat just a little closer to Dean than usual, well, no one noticed. Their thighs touched and the simple contact made him smile as he fed himself and Jacob.

After desert, the four of them head out and sit on the couch. Castiel checks the time as he sits down. 7:40. He stands back up, glancing at the kids. 

“C’mon, it’s time for bed.” He says softly, scooping Jacob back up. He’s clearly tired, and rightfully so.

“Do I have to?” Mia whines, standing up and tugging on Dean’s hand. He’d also stood up, joining Cas’ side. Cas had most definitely appreciated it.

“We can color for a bit, and then when Cas is done putting Jacob to bed, it’ll be your turn, Kay?” Dean says, raising his eyebrows.

“Fine.” She murmurs, eyes down.

* * *

Dean manages to get Mia to bed on time with little to no fuss. It appears, though, that Cas hasn’t had the same luck.

But, Dean got a hell of an experience out of it.

As he walks out of Mia’s room, he notices Jacob’s door open. Naturally, he walks over, and what he hears next makes him grin.

Cas’ soft, gravelly voice singing, “Believe it or not, it’s just me…” is one of the most beautiful things Dean has ever heard.

He’s so gonna give Cas shit for it.

He stands there, in the doorway, and watches Cas continue the song, before finally letting Jacob down to sleep.

When he turns around, he jumps, then turns his head with his eyes wide and his brows furrowed in a scorning glare. “Dean.” 

“What, I like hearing you sing.” Dean whispers, holding open the door for Cas, before closing it quietly behind the both of them.

Cas shakes his head, walking off to clean up the living room. 

“You know, Cas…”

Cas looks back at him, eyebrow raised.

“Being with you, you might say it’s like walking on air.”

Cas rolls his eyes and turns around, picking up a toy and putting it in a box. “Shut up.” 

Of course, Dean can still very well see the hint of a smile on his face.

“Never.” Dean walks over, sitting down. “So, how long ‘till parents come back and I can steal you away?”

“Dean, you’re not stealing me.” Cas glances over his shoulder, smiling. 

“You know what I mean. How long ‘till they come home?”

“About fifteen minutes now.” Cas says, checking his phone, and then putting it away. He glances around, probably checking whether the house is properly clean or not, before plopping himself down into Dean’s lap. “Hello.”

“Hey, Cas.” Dean laughs, shaking his head slightly.

“Thank you for helping me tonight.” Cas murmurs, kissing Dean lightly, before smiling. “Still won’t forgive you for the pie thing, though.”

“Yeah, I know you won’t. You loved it, though. So did they.” Dean chuckles lightly, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“You invited yourself, Dean.” 

Dean promptly places a finger over Cas’ lips.

“Thank you for inviting me.”

“Of course, Dean. It was my pleasure.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought and if you have a request of your own feel free to send me an ask on my tumblr(same URL).


End file.
